You're Not Alone
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Bella gets raped in Phoenix, She moves to Forks with her dad Charlie to try to move on from the past but what if she meets a boy that is determined to learn about her past. Will she be able to let in this boy or not?
1. Chapter 1

I can't stand being in Phoenix.

The place where it all happened; it hurts to think about that horrible night.

I have to stop thinking about it or I'll never move on. So I decided to move with my father, Charlie and my twin brother Emmett. They live in Forks, Washington. My parents got a divorce when Emmett and I were 7. Emmett decided to live with my dad and I with my mom. Emmett and Charlie haven't tried to talk to me to telling them about the rape. They just give me the support I need that's another reason why I moved to Forks , Renee she likes to hover.

"BELLLLA!"Emmett yelled.

"What Emmett?"I asked.

"It's time for to get up." Emmett yelled, Emmett looks exactly like me but with very athletic looking.

"I'll be down there in a minute." I told him.

I decided to keep it simple and not wear something that brings attention so I wore plain jeans and purple shirt t-shirt and a belt around it.

Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend is beautiful.

She's tall has long blond hair and blue/grey eyes. She doesn't come off as the nicest person ever but she's perfect for Emmett.

I have English with Emmett and Spanish with Rosalie.

We were in Spanish when Rosalie asked me why I moved to Forks.

Nobody in Forks knew about the rape except Charlie and Emmett. So I simply told her I wanted to move back with my dad to spend time with Emmett. She gave me a kind smile and told me she's glad to have me here in Forks.

We were walking to lunch and Rosalie introduced me to all of their friends.

There was Rosalie's brother Jasper he was really tall and had the same golden blonde hair as Rosalie but with sparkling blue eyes. His girlfriend Alice Cullen was around 4'9 and had short spiky dark brown hair with green blue eyes. She was really nice and I already considered her a good friend, she had a amazing personality too. Alice was telling me about Forks when I saw him.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Cope gave me detention for being late to class."The handsome bronze haired boy said.

He turned around and saw me staring at him he gave me this crooked grin. I suddenly loved that grin.

Rosalie had a smirk on her face and Alice was smiling too wide.

Somebody cleared their throat .

"Edward, this is Bella Emmett's twin sister" Rosalie said.

"Bella, this is Edward he's also Emmett's best friend." Rosalie told me

"Hi Bella." Edward said in a soft velvety voice

"Hi it's nice to meet you" I said in a trance like state.

"So what class do you have next?" Edward asked me

"I think I have Biology."I told him

"I have Biology next too. We can walk together." He told me.

"Okay" I told him and gave him a friendly smile

The rest of lunch we just sat and talked Alice also asked me why I decided to move to Forks. I felt like the tears were threatening to fall again. Emmett decided to intervene then and told her that she missed her goofy old brother.

**So that was the first Chapter of my story!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Bewithoutyou9**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward.

Edward.  
Edward.

He was the only person I kept on thinking about. I admit I have a crush on my brother's best friend. He walked me to P.E. He told me he would see me later. Every time I thought about Edward my mind would wonder off towards the rape. I can't like this wonderful green eyed boy. I can't let him in my life. He was there when P.E. was over, I wanted to cry I told him I was going home and he told me he was coming over. I didn't want anybody over, but I don't have a choice so I'll do what I know I can do best and make excuses.

We were at my house now. Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat. We were watching some movie I wasn't really paying attention till I saw the girl on the TV screen fall because her husband and she had gotten in argument and he slapped her. I ran out of the living room and ran to my room. Emmett went running up my room along with a concerned Rosalie and worried Edward. I told them I wanted to be alone with Emmett. I told Emmett that I felt like I was trapped and that scene of the movie reminded me of the rape he hugged me and told me everything will be alright.

He went downstairs and I heard the whole conversation.

"She's not feeling okay right now, she's still trying to situate herself with Forks and the move was rough on her." Emmett told them

"Well, if you want I can go upstairs and cheer her up and you and Rose can watch the movie" Edward suggested.

"No, No It's fine."Emmett told him

"Okay well I'll be heading home now." Edward said.

* * *

"Dad she broke down this afternoon."Emmett told Charlie, I was still upstairs crying.

"It's perfectly normal Emmett, she needs to let it all out soon so we can catch him" Charlie said.

"I don't know if she'll ever speak about the rape, she's really stubborn you know." Emmett said

"She'll speak up sooner or later." Charlie said with a tone that said end of conversation.

I decided to make appearance then to make dinner. I was never going to talk about the rape. It hurt to much think about, I trusted him and he shattered all that trust.

Emmett and Charlie's expressions softened when they saw me going in the kitchen I didn't want their pity I just wanted to be treated like a normal person.

* * *

E POV

Bella, she's so much better than any other girl I've ever met before.

I like her. She's beautiful but there is something that she's hiding.

I want to know, I usually can read somebody easily but I can't read her. She seemed to be in thought threw out the whole movie but when the character in the movie got slapped Bella ran out of the room and slammed the door and started sobbing. It broke my heart to hear such a beautiful angel cry. Emmett said she wanted to be alone so I left. The whole night all I could think of were dreams of Bella.

It's the morning I get to see Bella.

She was wearing a blue V-neck shirt with a long necklace it made her look so gorgeous and I saw all the boys at school eyeing her but, I wanted her all to myself.

Emmett and I were walking to English together when I decided to bring it up.

"What was wrong with Bella yesterday?"I asked

"Nothing is wrong with my sister, please just drop it she's gone threw to much and bringing up her past will only her hurt more."Emmett practically yelled at me.

"Okay, I was just wondering I like her a lot and I was only concerned."I told him truthfully

"Don't try to make a move on my sister Mason" He yelled again.

"Why?" I asked

"She's gone through a lot, and she-"Emmett looked like he shouldn't have said anything

"What happened to her!?" I asked.

"Nothing, just drop it." Emmett said and left after that saying he had to go to go and find Rosalie.

**Review and tell me what you think truthfully and what needs improvement thanks!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

There is something about Bella in her past that keeps her thoughtful. She always looks like someone is going to attack her. Today would be a normal day for me but I was so caught up observing Bella's every move and trying to put the puzzles together to figure out the mystery of Bella's life before she moved to Forks.

We were talking on our way to Biology when this tall boy named Embry passed by us. Bella started shaking violently and she said she would be late to class. She said she had forgotten to tell Emmett something during lunch and she ran towards the girls' restroom. I would have to ask Emmett about it later.

* * *

B POV

That boy… He looked so much like him…

Images of that night flooded through my head. He said it would just be a few friends at his house. But he lied to me! How could he do this to me? He said he loved me more than life itself and now everything he said was a lie to me.

I decided to go to class before I got in even more trouble for being late. Great I get unwanted attention with a detention to accompany that. Everybody looked at me and saw that my eyes were puffy and red. I got my detention slip and went to sit down with Edward.

He turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"What's wrong Bella?" He looked so worried and concerned I just wanted to cry because I wanted to tell somebody about the rape but, I couldn't I wouldn't be able to stand rejection I have already started liking him and telling him my biggest shame and secret would be a humiliation. He cleared his throat waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" I told him, I'm such a coward.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk I'm here for you." Edward told me.

"Thanks." Too bad I'm a big coward and won't talk about it.

We were in the middle of a lab when Edward decided to break the ice.

"So I was thinking if you wanted to come over Friday night and watch a couple movies with me."Edward told me

"I'd loved to." I gave him a genuine smile to convince him. In return he gave me that crooked grin I have grown to love. We both got back to work on the lab and that night I told Charlie about going to Edward's. He seemed happy that I didn't look like the walking dead any more and had some kind of glow.

Although I had said I wouldn't get attached, Edward and I could be friends at least; it's not like he likes me.

* * *

"So, I'm going over to Edward's this Friday." I told them. They both started squealing and went to give me a hug.

"We're so happy for you Bella!" Alice told me.

"We'll get you ready for your date with Edward. So don't complain because you need to look your best" Rosalie told me and smiled.

"It's not like that. We're not dating, we're only friends."I told them honestly

"Yet!" They both yelled at the same time.

I walked away and rolled my eyes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until I bumped into Edward.

**So that's the third chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think. What needs improvement, what you .**

**Sorry for the short chapter.  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **

_-bewithoutyou9_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about that Edward, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."A blush was already forming on my cheeks and I had a sheepish smile on.

"It's fine Bella." He said, he had some roses and he was shifting in his spot the throughout the conversation.

I couldn't help feeling envy for the girl those flowers were for. He saw what I was looking at and gave me that crooked grin I have grown to love so much.

"These are for you." He told me and shifted in his spot.

"Thanks. They're lovely." I said stunned and relieved.

"Your welcome, they aren't as lovely as you though." He told me and scratched his neck.

I'm sure he noticed my blush because he gave me a jubilant smile.

"What class do you have right now Bella?" Edward asked me

"I have English, what about you?"

"I have Spanish; I'll walk you to English." He said.

We were walking towards my English and Mike Newton came and started talking to us. I wasn't comfortable or happy that he came and took my time with Edward. During English Mike asked me who gave me the roses. I told him Edward did and he didn't seem too happy about it.

After English Edward was right there and said he would walk me to Trigonometry.

I have Jessica in that class; she seemed like a good friend and no doubt would ask me who I got those flowers from. We were in the middle of a lesson and Jessica was talking about her Mike going on a date Saturday night, when she noticed the roses.

"Bella those are pretty roses, who gave them to you?" Jessica asked inquisitively.

"Edward Mason." I told her.

"Really; Edward must like you a lot then, he never dates anybody." She said with an aggravated tone.

"Oh…" I said not sure what to say.

Then the term 'Save by the bell' could be used at that moment. I was walking in Spanish when Rosalie saw the roses I was carrying and had a smirk planted on her face.

"It's not what you think Rose we're only friends, he was being a kind friend and gave me roses." I told her before she could say something about it.

"Oh Bella, you must be blind." Rose told me.

"Think what you want to think Rose." I stated.

"I will, and when you figure out that you are falling in love with Edward please come and tell me all the details" She told me.

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up that'll be never." I told her annoyed slightly.

That continued all period and on our way to lunch. Until we finally met up with everybody there, Rosalie gave Alice this look. Alice looked at me and gave me her big chirpy smile like always except today it looked even wider. Is that even possible? Emmett looked at me and his face suddenly turned red with anger. Edward was no where to be found so I sat and ate an apple.

Emmett finally looked like a semi normal color and pulled me out of the group to talk.

"Bella, who gave you those roses!?" He all but demanded.

"Um… Edward did."I said nervously.

"He what! I told him not to try to make a move on you." Emmett said infuriated

"Emmett chill, I won't get hurt. I like him but he doesn't like me so there should be no reason for you to get mad." I told Emmett trying to calm him.

"Bella are you blind?" His expression softened slightly.

"No. I just know he doesn't see me that way." I told him.

"Bella, he likes you he even told me." He told me.

"No he does not." I told him stubbornly "Are you worried that he'll try to hurt me like… I got hurt in Phoenix do you think I'll let that mistake happen again?"

"Bella I'm concerned, you're my sister and I care about you and I don't want you to go through the pain of what happened in Phoenix, he's my best friend and I trust him, I'm only looking out for what I think would be best for you."

"He doesn't like me Emmett; get that through your thick head." I told him.

"Emmett I don't want to talk about this." I told him and left.

This day started off perfect and now seems like it's a disaster. I want to cry. The boy I like doesn't have feelings for me back. These roses their just a pity present, he must feel bad for the unrequited crush and decided to be kind and give me these roses. Life sucks. Sometimes I feel like I have nothing to live for. I guess the other reason why I moved to Forks was to search for myself; I'm no where near the same as I was before the rape. I used to be happy, I used to laugh, and I always had a glow on my face. I blame him for everything. I had a perfect life back in Phoenix until that tragic day. All the trust I put in him shattered like glass. He said he loved me but what is love? Is it just something you say when you're with your significant other after being together for a few months?

Everybody at the table looked at me and had a worried expression on their face. I felt like there was something moist on my face and there were a few shed tears on my face.

I excused myself from the table and went to the restroom to finish crying.

A few minutes later Rosalie and Alice were there holding me and asking me what was wrong. I wish I could tell them what was wrong but it just seemed like my mouth was dry whenever I tried to tell them about the rape. I needed to tell someone but I couldn't find a way to tell them. So I just shook my head and told it was nothing.

During Biology, Edward tried his hardest to cheer me up. He never brought up the incident at lunch and for that I was grateful.

**A/N : Well here's chapter four!**

**If you listen to the song You're Not Alone-Saosin it would be great I'm sure Bella can relate to that song a whole lot in this story. That song is also where I got the title of the story. Well I would like to thank the people who take the time to review my story and I would also like more reviews just to see who's really interested in this story you don't have to if you don't want to I'm just suggesting lol. But anyways to those people who like this story go ahead and review and thank you so much. **

**Your welcome to suggest stuff you would like to see in this story too. **

**-bewithoutyou9**


	5. Chapter 5

I feel trapped and have no escape plan.

All I would love to do is talk to somebody about the rape. I wish I could be able to tell somebody about the excruciating details. I was barely able to tell Renee about the rape.

* * *

I have to get out of here was all o was able to think. I felt scared and I didn't know what to do. I felt my cell phone at the house and he picked me up, my car was at the house too. So I did what would be last resort and ran. Ran as fast as I could never looking back to see if he was following. I fell to many times to count my shirt was half way ripped I had scratches all over my hands and knees. I had bruises on my fists and hand imprints all over my body. I sprained my ankle on the search for a payphone. I finally saw one, it was right across the street from a McDonalds and I had some change in pockets. So I dialed my mother's number and waited.

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Mom…" I said my voice cracking.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?"Renee asked worried.

"I… Please pick me up."I told her.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm across the street from McDonalds on Indian School Road." I told her.

"Please hurry, I'll be outside McDonalds waiting."

"Okay honey, don't move from where you are." And with that she hung up.

Minutes later Phil and Renee pulled up. They both had shock written across their face upon seeing me. Renee hugged me and let me cry and ruin shirt. On the way home Renee tried asking me what happened but, I couldn't find my voice to tell her the truth. It was like that for three days straight that's when Renee started getting worried. She told me she was going to call his house if I wouldn't tell her what happened.

"Mom don't!" I yelled, it was the first time I had talked in those three days.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"I…" I couldn't say it; it hurt to even think about it. I felt used, dirty, worthless, I felt tears forming again and threatening to spill.

"Bella, please tell me. You have to tell me you got me so worried, I want to help you but, if I want to you need to tell me what's wrong." She told me.

"Mom… he…" I felt like a coward I let my tears fall freely then Renee gave me a hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh… Bella baby let it all out."Renee told me. I sobbed and sobbed. I finally felt like I could tell Renee the truth.

"Mom… he… he…" I didn't know how to say that word; those five letters felt like it had a thousand letters. That one word felt as long as a speech would be.

"He… He… Raped… Me…"I chocked back a sob to look into my mother's eyes. They looked troubled, broken, and lost. Then she started crying hysterically. She went to her room to cry.  
I remember that night after she finished dinner she called Charlie. Charlie was furious. Emmett was too, they both flew to Phoenix the next morning. I looked like the living dead to everybody. Emmett and I were always so close we never fought, but he always tried to make me tell him who did when he was in Phoenix. I remember I yelled at him.

"Emmett, leave me the fuck alone." I all but yelled at him.

"Bella, I'm trying to help you, I want to know who did this to you I'm going to hurt him the second I find out who it was that did this to you!" He promised.

"No. Everybody knows my biggest shame already. Isn't that enough for a life time?" I said. I was never going to tell anybody who did it.

He dropped it. A week later all three of us were on a plane on our way to Forks. Renee was upset but she thought it would be the best. I felt better suddenly when we landed. Like a fresh start.

* * *

But now I feel the same as I felt back in Phoenix. Used, dirty, and worthless; those three words could be best used to describe how I feel right now.

Rosalie called me and it snapped me out of my thoughts. She said Alice and her were coming over to check my closet to see what I would be wearing to my "date" with Edward.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I said. It was Alice and Rosalie.

"So I got this great idea on doing your hair Bella" Alice said, not even a second after entering my door. I rolled my eyes she talks too much but I love her to death.

"Shopping Spree!" They both yelled after going through my clothes.

"Bella what is wrong with you? You're closet is deprived of decent looking clothes" Alice said with her hands on her hip.

"They are decent Alice, and they're comfortable too." I told her. She rolled her eyes and dragged me outside and told Charlie we were going to Port Angeles for a while. He said he was fine with that. Rosalie stayed behind to spend time with Emmett.

On our way to Port Angeles we were talking and Alice was being her chipper old self. Then she took me by surprise with the question she asked.

"Bella." Alice said serious after a while.

"Alice" I said with a playful tone.

"What was wrong with you at lunch today?" Alice asked me concerned now.

I wasn't sure what to say now. We were in a car I couldn't just open the door and run. I didn't have Emmett to save me this time. It was just me and Alice. I wanted to tell someone what happened in Phoenix but I wasn't sure if I could be able to tell somebody about it. What if she was ashamed of what happened to me? Should I be a coward and not tell her what happened? Or should I have the courage to tell her the truth?

**A/N :**

**Yay for the fifth chapter! So I got this suggestion yesterday and I thought it would be a good twist to add. So we'll see how that works thanks mommyof3boys!**

**Anyways. I'd like to know what my readers think about this story so far, and what you would like to see in this story also. Hit the Review button!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to be coward. I had a chance to tell somebody about the rape. But I just couldn't say those three words.

"It's complicated…" I said poignantly.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you."Alice said genuinely.

"Thanks." I said and gave her a forced smile."

We drove in tense silence to Port Angeles. Alice said today would be girls' night out. We went to Dairy Queen and got some Blizzards. Then we went and tried silly looking hats at some random store. We both took pictures at a photo booth. Alice was trying so hard to cheer me up and it was working, I had so much fun, more fun that I had had in months. After our silly fun at the mall Alice got serious and we entered tons of stores until we settled at Juicy Couture and bought a few clothes from there. We went True Religion and bought some jeans. We bought tons of clothes it almost couldn't even fit in her Porsche.

Once we got back to Forks. Alice dropped me off at my house. Before I got out of the car with my bags Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Bella. I meant it when I said I'll be here for you. Always. Don't ever forget that and you're not alone you got Rose, Em, Edward, Jazz, and me." She looked me straight in the eye.I felt tears weld up and I felt like I would be able to tell somebody soon enough.

"Thank you so much, Alice. For everything and you'll find out soon. " I said truthfully and gave her a genuine smile.

"Bye Bella, See you tomorrow" Alice said over excited.

* * *

It was just Edward and I. We were surrounded by this beautiful meadow, there were birds chirping nearby. It felt so peaceful so right to be here. I suddenly felt confident and I had to tell Edward my feelings toward him. I tugged on his hand and we sat down next to a whole bunch of wildflowers.

"Edward, I like you." I told him. I looked at his green eyes, and saw happiness.

"I like you too, Bella." He gave me that crooked smile of mines and pressed his soft warm lips on mines.

-Beep Beep-

It was just a dream. It was a beautiful dream. Oh how I wish it was true. The morning started like any other morning, joking around with Emmett, get a ride from Rosalie. When I got to school Edward was waiting right by his Volvo. He smiled when he saw Emmett, Rosalie, and I arrive. He went up to me said Hi to Rosalie and Emmett and gave me kiss on my cheek. My cheeks burned by this little gesture. The bell rang and I had to go to English, Edward looked sad to have to be leave; he touched my cheek and then left.

It was a pretty good day overall. Alice and Rosalie were coming over to get me ready for my "date" at Edward's. When we got to Charlie's they ordered me to take a shower and I complied. Once I got out of the shower they left my clothes on the bed. It was a grey knit pullover from Juicy Couture, True Religion light wash skinny jeans and black Vans. I liked the outfit it was simple. When I was dressed I went downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie. They were both talking to Emmett and Jasper. Once they saw me they said I looked good and that it was time to do my make up and hair. I cringed when they said make up. We were upstairs in my room they both had torture devices in their hands.

"I'm not going to do any thing to big, just something to enhance your eyes. I'm going to keep the make up subtle and Rosalie is going to curl your hair and let if fall loosely. " Alice told me.

"Okay, let's just get it over with." I told them.

They got to work and an hour later I was ready. I looked great! They both did a fantastic job. My hair fell in loose curls and my make up was very light, my big brown eyes were shining with excitement they didn't look dull and boring like they usually did I had some lip gloss applied and it gave it a lovely color. I looked beautiful for once in my life.

"Thank you. I look great."I told them honestly.

"You always look great Bella; you just need to fix yourself up from time to time." Rose said.

Then I heard a honk from outside the house. I peeked out the window and saw it was Edward. I grabbed my purse and was ready to go. I told Emmett I was going to be at Edward's. I thanked Alice and Rosalie again and left.

Edward was wearing a blue polo and fitted jeans he looked like he just got done doing a photo shoot. He opened the passenger door to the Volvo and went to the driver's seat. Before he started the engine he turned towards me and put his hand on my cheek, I started blushing and he had a smile plastered on his face when he saw the effect he had on me.

"Bella you look gorgeous tonight." He told me

"You don't look that bad yourself" I told him and winked, He smiled and drove to his house. It was huge. It looked like a Victorian styled home. Inside there was black leather sofas and a big piano in the corner. I loved the piano so much but I never learned how to play it. Edward looked to where I was staring and smiled; he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the piano.

"You play?"I asked him.

"Yes, I do. Would you like for me to play for you?" He said and smiled his crooked smile

"I'd loved that." I told him.

He started playing this unknown melody. The whole song was gentle and soothing. I loved it. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. Thanks for playing for me." I told him honestly.

"Well do you want to start watching those movies before it starts getting late?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, who wrote that song?"I asked him. I never heard that composition in my life.

"Ermm. I did." He said embarrassed. There was a tint of pink on his pale face.

"Wow. It's amazing Edward. Who inspired it? " I asked curiously.

"You would be surprised." He said.

"Will you tell me please? I'll go down on my knees and beg." I pleaded. He laughed. It was the most was such a musical laugh it made me smile. Then he got serious. He pulled me down to one of the leather sofas and his smoldering green eyes bored into mine. He inhaled a big breath.

"That song was inspired by you." He told me and held his gaze. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say that was the sweetest thing somebody has ever told me. So I did what I dreamed about doing. I pressed my lips against his lips. His lips were as soft as feathers they tasted better than any kind of candy I had ever tasted. He was taken by surprise at first but then he kissed me back with the same passion and intensity. Then we both pulled away gasping for air and something popped in my mind. My eyes widen and I got up abruptly.

**A/N :**

**So how do you think this chapter was?**

**I hope it went up to all of my reader's expectations. Well you know what to do. Review and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't… I shouldn't have… this was wrong…

Edward looked at me curiously my eyes must look humongous.

"Bella?" He asked. I was in shock and denial, Edward couldn't like me, I'm not right for him. I could never give him anything he wants I'm not pure. I'm used and worthless. He looked when I didn't respond.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I told him regretful.

"Why Bella? That was amazing!" He exclaimed trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not right for you, that was a mistake, you have to get over me. There are things from my past that would make you hate me. I didn't mean to lead you on…I'm so sorry…" I told him apologetically and started crying. He looked crushed and it was my entire fault.

"Please take me home. I have to think everything through. Please don't hate me. I like you more than you know but, I'm not good enough for you." I told him, tears were falling endlessly. I looked up at his beautiful face and it was set in a emotionless mask. Then some emotion flickered on his face after that I couldn't put a name to it.

"I could never hate you, Bella. I'm not giving up on you. I'll give you the space you need but, I'll be waiting for you with open arms." He told me sincerely.

"I'll take you home now."

The drive to my house was intense. The atmosphere was tense. Edward looked deep in thought. When we got to my house, Edward pulled over and looked at me. There again was that emotion I couldn't name on his face and his mesmerizing green eyes bored in my dull brown eyes.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon." He said, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed and said my byes. When I entered the house Alice and Rose were still there they looked at me and then at my eyes. They must've looked puffy from the crying. I didn't want to talk to anybody so I ran up the stairs and locked my door to prevent anybody from coming inside. I just wanted to stay locked in my room and cry. They knocked the door softly.

"Go away please "I said aggravated. I was trying to avoid talking at least all night.

"Bella let us in we want to help you." Alice pleaded.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I told her and sniffled.

It was like that for twenty minutes the pleading and arguing. I felt guilty but I couldn't talk to nobody about it at least at this state. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps going up the stairs.

"Bella open this door this instant and tell me what Mason did!" His booming voice demanded furiously.

"He did nothing, it was my fault."I yelled.

"What did you do that got you so bummed?" He asked concerned now.

"I started to like him and he likes me back but it can't work out Em." I said quietly.

"What did you say Bells, you were talking to quiet for me to hear." He asked. I repeated myself frustrated.

"Isabella" Emmett said seriously.

"Emmett" I said with the same tone.

"It's okay to like him, look I wasn't too thrilled when I found he liked you but he's a great guy and if you had to be with anybody I would like you to be with him." He said sincerely.

"That's thing, I want to be with him, but I'm not good enough for him. I'm not pure. I'm used, worthless, and dirty." I sobbed.

"Bell don't say that you're no where near that." Emmet said a tad bit hurt from remembering to that time.

Emmett decided to leave at that moment, I cried that whole night until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up pretty late the next day. I decided to shower I felt worn out from all that crying last night. It was eerily silent throughout the whole night when I got out of my room. It seemed like nobody was home. I decided I would check that out after I got out of the shower.

* * *

The shower helped me relax it felt amazing to feel relaxed at that moment.

I was right nobody was home. There were two notes on the fridge for me.

First one was from Charlie:  
_Gone fishing with Billy be back at 6._

_Bells, I'll be bringing back fish fry home, don't make dinner._

_-Dad_

The second one was from Emmett:

_Going to Port Angeles for the day with Rose be back at 5, Call if you need anything._

_-Emmett._

They all had plans to do, and I was left alone by myself with my thoughts.

I decided I needed to do something or my thoughts were going to be the death of me. I wasn't sure what. I'm sure everybody was busy except for Edward…

I wasn't sure what to do. I decided to clean to take my mind off everything. It didn't really help everything I did made my mind think about him eventually.

I decided to call it a day and laid on the couch and changed the channels on the TV without even paying attention to the screen.  
I felt like I needed to give somebody an apology and tell them the truth about everything I needed to get off this weight on my shoulders and let it all out.

I dialed those numbers on my phone and waited…

That's when I heard somebody on the other line answer.

"Hello?" I took a deep breathe and exhaled before I answer.

"Alice. I'm ready to open up." I said shakily.

**AN: There you go! Next chapter will talk about everything about the rape.**

**I'm so excited to put that chapter up! It'll be up sometime tomorrow.  
Also, I have a new story up called "If I open up my heart to you" Check it out!**

**Like always review my lovely readers.**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	8. Must Read!

_AN:_** Happy Fourth of July to all of you! I hope your all having fun watching the beautiful fireworks. Unfortunaetly in Arizona, fireworks are illegal. Well, I hope all of you had a fun and safe Fourth of July. Anyways bad news... in January of this year my brother got a virus on my computer so we had to get the whole computer cleaned out and when we did that Microsoft Word was deleted in the process. So I got a free trial on Microsoft but my free trial expired today! I am going to be updating on Notepad until I find a new place to download Microsoft Word or my dad buys me Microsoft Word but oh my the price for that software is mighty expensive. So I might be updating less often because Notepad honestly sucks! Please forgive me for any mistakes, I may have in future chapters and I will have my story up tomorrow I promise first thing when I wake up tomorrow! I am so sorry for the Author's Note and no chapter.  
**_-bewithoutyou9_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: My chapter uploaded! Yay! I am seriously happier than a fat kid with a big cake. xD haha. Okay. Well enjoy the chapter. **

**I guess I should include a disclaimer while I'm at it.. ha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the characters sad as it is, I do own Mariah and Josh though! haha.**

* * *

"Okay Bella, I'll be there soon." She hung up after that. I was just laying on the couch thinking of ways how I was going to tell Alice, nothing came to mind then I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go get the door it was Alice she had a tub of vanilla ice cream. I eyed it curiously.

"I thought we might need this later." She said chirpy but there was hint of condolence.

"Thanks Alice, this means a lot to me." I told her candidly.

"Well, do you want to eat the ice cream right now or later?" She asked.

"We can eat some while I tell you..." I suggested

"That's fine." Alice agreed. I grabbed to big bowls and put big spoonfuls of ice cream in them. I put the ice cream in and we both sat on the dining room table. I wasn't sure how to start this so I started with something simple.

"This is the first time, I've ever been able to open up since what happened in Phoenix. This is very had for me to tell anybody. I couldn't even open up to my own mother she was my best friend basically..."I told her tears already welling up.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me what happened. I don't want to force this out of you." Alice said her eyes only showed condolence. I swallowed loudly and decided it was now or never.

"Back in Phoenix, I had a boyfriend I liked him but I wasn't in love with him." You can do this I kept on chanting to myself in my head.

"He called one night, he wanted to hang out he was having a small get together at his with our friends Mariah and Josh." Tears were falling freely now. This wasn't even the worst part either.

"I believed him, he picked me up at my house, on the ride back he kept on grabbing my inner thigh I told him repeatedly to stop but he wouldn't." I was trembling with anger. I looked up to see Alice and she looked speechless. I have never thought I would see the day Alice would not know what to say.

"He had a smirk planted on his face, he told me he loved me, that I was the best thing that ever happened to him."I sniffled. I wasn't sure if I was able to go on... I took a big breath and decided I would feel better telling someone.

"We were sitting on his couch, his parents were never home. I asked him what time Josh and Mariah were coming over and he laughed. He said he lied. I felt angry that he lied to me. All of sudden he pinned me down on the couch he said you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this, he whispered sickeningly in my ear... " I felt void of any kind of emotion I only felt the tears falling endlessly. I felt like my voice was dull.

"He ripped my shirt... that I was wearing that night, he had his hands firmly on my sides he left bruises of his hands all over my body... Then he unzipped his pants and mines ripped off my undergarments... then he thrust into me violently..." I started crying hysterically it hurt to think about it but to say it out loud... felt ten times worse.

"I yelled frantically looking for help the whole time but he lived on the outskirts, he had no neighbors that lived nearby. After it was all over I ran, I fell constantly I didn't care I just wanted to get the hell out of there." I started sobbing and Alice just held me while I broke down. I felt vulnerable.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wish it never happened to you." Alice said softly tears falling down her angelic face.

"He... used... me Alice..." I cried. Even though I felt vulnerable, I felt like this enormous weight was off my shoulders I felt peaceful.

"It was my first time... I'm not pure, I'm worthless." I cried frantically

"Bella don't say that, it was his fault none of this is your fault; you'll never be worthless you mean so much to all of us, to Edward, Emmett, Rose,Jasper, and me. Don't ever doubt that we all love you so much. He's the one that is causing you all this pain but he didn't deserve you that selfish, dirty pig!" Alice said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down Alice. It just felt so good to let it all out, my biggest shame." I told her tears still falling freely. I felt grateful to have such an amazing friend like Alice.

* * *

**AN:There is my story! I am so relieved I got it uploaded. I am so sorry for the delay of this story. I will have another chapter up tomorrow. Thank you all for your support it really meant a lot to me!**

**Like always Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	10. Chapter 10

_EPOV_

* * *

When I dropped off Bella, tonight I felt hurt. I've already known her for quite a while and I felt like she owned my heart. I've dated many girls before, I'm trying not to sound cocky but it's true, but Bella there is something about her that draws me to her like a magnet. I want to figure her out, she's hiding something and it's always disturbing her. I told her I would give her all the space she needs, but I won't forget about her so easily. I'm going to fight for her, I want to call her my girlfriend.

"Edward?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes?" I asked her slightly distracted.

"I've been calling you for dinner for the past ten minutes, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes I am." I told her.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" She asked. Of course I could never lie to my own mother, she always knew when something was wrong. I can't believe I'm going to spill my whole love life on my mom.

"There's this girl..." I told her.

"Really? Are you dating her?" She asked ecstatically. Times like these I think Alice and my mother were so alike and yet not related.

"No... I wish. She's the most beautiful girl, I have ever met. She intrigues me but there

s always something bugging her." I told Elizabeth sincerely.

"Well, the only advice I could give you is to give her sometime, befriend her and let her trust you. Just be patient." She advised me.

"I will." I gave her, her favorite smile.

"Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

_BPOV_

Once Alice left, I decided to just relax for the rest of the day. It felt amazing to get it all out of my system. It felt almost as amazing as that exhilarating kiss with Edward. Edward... I like him so much but yet it doesn't feel like a little high school crush. It feel so much more than that. I feel so bad for rejecting him like that, if only he knew... he would be disgusted by me. I can't allow that though, what if he does 'love' me like Alice said he did. He might just love me like a friend. I don't want to be friends with him though. I want more than that. I want to feel his lips pressed on my lips like he did last night.

"Bells I'm home!" Emmett shouted through out the house. He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Em." I said.

"What's up kiddo?" Emmett asked, I love my dearest twin so much but he can be so annoying when I want to be alone.

"Erm. Just thinking." I said nervously. He could read me there was no use in lying and Emmett was my best friend also.

"'Bout what?" Emmett asked.

"Last night... I didn't mean to break down like that. Sorry." I said apologetically. His joking mood was removed with a serious one.

"It's alright Bells, will you tell me what made you so upset last night?"He pleaded.

"Last night, Edward played the piano for me, it was lovely, it was something I've never heard before and I asked him if he composed it and he said he did, I asked who inspired it." I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure how Emmett was going to react.

"He told me I inspired it, I was so shocked I wasn't sure what to say or what to do so, I did what I thought would be prudent at the moment and I kissed him." I told him, I peeked one eye and I saw he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Bella kissed Edward!" He yelled.

"How cute! Bella and Edward sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-" I smacked his head and glared at him. He just laughed.

"What Bells, I think that's great I wasn't to happy he liked you at first but he's a great guy and I want you both to be happy." Emmett said his joking facade over.

"Thanks, but I'm not good enough for him Emmett."I said.

"Bella, you're not good enough for him or anybody but, like I said last night if you had to be with anybody I would like it to be him." He told me.

"Thanks Em."

Right then Charlie walked in. He said hi and then went to go put the fish, and put it in the freezer. We sat there eating some Fish Fry he got from Billy, when I got a text. I opened it and it was Edward.

**To: Bella**

**Frm: Edward**

_Hey beautiful, Can I come over tomorrow to talk?_

_P.S. I'm not gonna give up._

_-E_

I blushed. Emmett saw me blushing, he gave me a evil smiled and laughed evilly. I cringed whatever he had planned out wasn't going to be good. He elbowed Charlie and smirked at me.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie said his body shaking from trying to keep in his laughter. Emmett didn't control it and busted out laughing.

"Bella has a crush!"Emmett yelled.

**AN: Doesn't it seem like Emmet has a big mouth? ha.**

**Any ways we'll see how Charlie reacts to this. Thank you all for my reviews, Have I told you reviewers you are AMAZING! =) **

**Like always review and tell me what you think. By the way I found this program called OpenOffice I downloaded it's okay... but Microsoft Word is better, it's a cheap excuse for Word. lol**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	11. Chapter 11

I squirmed in my seat. I wasn't sure what to say Charlie looked slightly amused yet he was fuming with anger was that possible? Emmett was just well being Emmett. Note to Self: Hurt Emmett later.

"Nobody..." I said softly not sure if he heard me.

"You're lying to me Bells. Now who is this young man I might have lecture at if he hurts you." He said seriously. I gulped it was now or never. Like there was a chance of Edward and I getting together anyways.

"Edward." I squeaked.

"Mason?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Yes, what's so funny about that?" I asked.

"I could never lecture that kid, he's like a saint!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, but theres no chance with us." I said sadly.

"Bells, don't say that you're a wonderful girl with a spunky personality." Charlie said. He was never one to show emotions. So I guess that must be his own way to say that, probably time with Emmett has done him some good.

I looked at Emmett and he had an innocent smile playing on his face. I mouthed "your dead"he just laughed.

* * *

_The next morning._

Edward was coming over today to talk... I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. Em and Charlie went out again.

Someone knocked the front door and I went to go answer it and there was Edward. He looked amazing he was wearing a fitted polo and some loose jeans and his hair was disheveled like always, I just wanted to run my hand on his soft bronze hair.

"Hey Edward." I said shyly I moved out of the doorway to let him in.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles for a while and watch a movie."He asked me.

"Sure, that sounds great. Let me just write a note and tell them Em and Charlie I'm to Port Angeles for the day." I said. I went and grabbed a sticky note and placed on the fridge saying I was with Edward watching a movie in Port Angeles. We decided to watch Transformers 2. It was amazing. Edward and I were laughing at the funny parts in the movie and entranced in the action parts. I felt at ease with Edward, he wasn't going to pry with what happened on Friday night but he was still around. I liked him so much.

"Bella I was wondering..." Edward asked nervously he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes?" I said equally nervous.

"Well, I really like you more than you can imagine."He said and he looked deeply into my dull brown eyes.

"I like you a lot too Edward." I said and smiled encouragingly to see if he would continue.

"I was wondering if you be my girlfriend."He said and smiled sheepishly. I gasped and I smiled and him and cupped his cheek.

"Edward I would love to be your girlfriend but, maybe we should take some time to get to know each other. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I said I will wait for you, just don't keep me hanging there Bella. I'll always be here to protect you no matter what." Edward said sincerely. We were at my house by that time, I said thank you and blushed, I kissed him on his cheek before I left and decided to brace myself for whatever teasing Emmett has in store for me.

* * *

_The next day_

I was getting ready for school when I heard a knock on the door I thought it would be Rosalie here to pick us up so I decided I would let Emmett answer the door.

"Edward my man! What brings you here on this wonderful Monday morning?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Cut it Em, it's too early for your jokes. I came here to take Bella to school." Edward said casually. I felt my heart beat erratically he came here to pick me up. I tried to not look nonchalant about it when I went downstairs so I decided to look surprised when I saw Edward downstairs.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked hoping he can hear the surprise in my voice. Emmett snickered already knowing I heard the whole exchange. Edward looked like a nervous wreck. Emmett looked like he was having to much fun with this.

"Yeah Eddie, tell Bella what you're doing here so early." He said laughing whole heartedly. I looked at him curiously.

"I came here to see if you would like a ride to school.." Edward said nervously and he was fidgeting with his hands again.

"Oh, well I'll have to think about it." I said trying to hide a smirk, Em and I were having to much fun with this. Edward looked like he was about to break into cold sweats any second.

"Oh come on Edward, I'd love to. You don't need to be nervous."I said giving him a warm smile. Emmett couldn't control his laughter at that moment.

"Okay.. well are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my book bag and we can go." I said.

I got my book bag and we were walking outside when Rosalie pulled up. She saw Edward and I and she mouthed "So when are you going to tell me you're in love with Mason." I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed "Not any time soon." She smirked and left Edward and I to ourselves.

**AN: To my lovely 14 reviewers Thank you so much! You're reviews encourage me to write chapters continuously. By the way to those people who haven't watched Transformers : Revenge of the Fallen go watch it, it was AMAZING! I highly recommend it, I personally think it's a must see lol.**

**Anyways you know what to do hit the review button. Also somebody asked if Alice is going to tell everybody, she is not. Bella opened up to her because she confides in her and Alice is her best friend. **

**-bewithoutyou9**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song for this chapter: Nicest thing- Kate Nash.**

**I will be trying to find songs to match with my chapters for now on, although it is kind of difficult to find songs well for me at least lol.**

* * *

We got to school, Edward went and opened my door like the gentleman he was and we were walking toward the Ramada at school when I noticed that people were staring at us. It made me slightly nervous I was never one for attention and this was just to much for me. So I just stared at my shoes and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked amused, he was stroking my cheek I felt like my cheeks were reddening even more with him touching my cheek.

"It's like everybody thinks we're an item now. I'm not really use to the attention." I said.

"Well I hope we're an 'item' soon." He said and gave me that damn sexy crooked grin of his. I just blushed and then the bell rang. I hugged him and ran towards my English class. He was the most nicest person I have ever met. He could have any girl he wanted in this school and yet he goes for the me the most plain person on this planet. It felt like I wasn't on this planet at all this whole day.

I felt like there was Hope. Hope. That four letter word that I thought could never be used for me. I lost all kinds of hope the day of the rape. I feel like he wouldn't be ashamed of me if I told him about the rape. He would be there to help me when I fall.

At lunch, Edward and I were in our own little world. Everybody in the group would sneak glances at us to see what we were doing. We were getting to know each other better as he put it.

"So why did you move here Bella? I'm happy you did I'm just curious." He asked. I was taken aback by that question, I knew I should have been expecting that question. I felt like I was going to get teary again. I'm going to be strong. I chanted in my head.

"Erm... I'll tell you when the time is right..." I told him not looking into his emerald eyes.

"Okay.. You don't have to tell me Bella." He took me by surprise yet again when his index finger moved my chin up so we were at eye level with each other.

His eyes were smoldering and he said "I mean it." I felt like my insides were melting at that moment. I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks. You'll find out when I feel I can open up." I told him sincerely. How did deserve a guy like Edward in my life? I continue to ask myself that every day. He smiled at me and we continued our game of twenty question until the bell rang for lunch over.

We walked to Biology, he had his arm around my shoulders casually. There went the staring again. I sighed might as well get use to it.

We were doing a lab in Bio today, Edward would shoot glances at me every once in a while. I would smile at him and try to focus on the lab. He walked me to P.E., he said he would be waiting for me after this period to take me home. P.E., was over Edward was right there in all his shining glory, I smiled at him and he flashed me his crooked smile.

"Hey." I said, we were walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey, how was P.E.?"He asked.

"Horrible! We played basketball, I can't shoot at all." I said pouting. He laughed when he saw my pout.

"Hey baby!" Someone exclaimed behind Edward and I. Edward stiffened, I looked at who it was that said that. It was Lauren Mallory. She shot me a dirty look and gave Edward a flirty smile.

"Hey Lauren.." Edward said. Lauren turned towards me.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend!" She yelled at me. I cringed I was never one to instigate fights.

"Lauren, we are not dating get that through you're head." Edward said furiously.

"Yes we are, Eddie-poo!" Lauren yelled. A bunch of people were already crowding around Edward's Volvo to see what was going on.

"You asked me out last night, Edward!" She yelled. I felt like tears were forming already. He lied to me, he said he was going to wait for me.

"Edward you can forget about us. I don't need a ride from you I'll catch one with Alice." I spat icily. He looked enraged and hurt. I didn't care, I felt stupid. I must be blind.

I ran out of the big crowd that was watching the fight that was forming. I turned around to see if he was looking at me. Right when I turned around people gasped at the scene right in front of them. Lauren and Edward were making out. I let the tears fall freely then. I saw Alice and I told her what happened and she just held me while I cried. Jasper and I rarely talked except for a simple "how are you" kind of thing.

"Bella." Jasper said.

"Everything will work out trust me." He said, he put his hand on top of mines and gave me an encouraging smile. I felt at ease when I was around him.

"Thank you." I smiled, I truly meant it. We arrived at my house. Emmett was going to Rose's house today so I was home by myself again. I sighed. I thanked Alice and Jasper for the company and the ride. They offered to stay with me until Em or Charlie got home, I told them I would be fine by myself they won't so sure about it at first but I assured them many times.

I was sitting there by myself when I heard a knock on the door, I wasn't sure who it was. Alice and Jasper wouldn't come back after I told them many times I was fine, Emmett wasn't going to be home for a while, Charlie gets home at seven. Edward. I sighed. He just simply didn't care and was messing with my feelings. I went to go open the door because the knocking was getting annoying. I opened the door. I was shocked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked icily.

"I came to apologize." Edward said.

"For what?" I said aggravated, he had the nerve to come here and ask for forgiveness.

"For making you cry, I'm not dating Lauren I never have and never will." He took a step closer and wiped a few shed tears.

"She did that on purpose." Edward said he looked torn.

"But, I saw you two kiss." I said my voice cracked slightly when I said kiss.

"She kissed me, I threw her on the floor when I saw you running and told her not to mess with you." He said fiercely.

"But... Why would she say that?" I asked. I was so confused why would she want to ruin this.

"She jealous Bella, you're beautiful she disgusting. She doesn't us together." He said intensely.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry I doubted you for a second." I said crying. I truly liked him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He looked at me and he gave me my favorite smile. Our faces were inches apart, I closed my eyelids and inched closer to his face. Our lips were millimeters apart and he pressed his lips on my lips gently and softly.

"I'm home!"

**AN: Hmm... I wonder who it is.. :)****lol. **

**Anyways like always review and tell me what you liked or disliked. By the way Bella and Edward are not together yet, they will be soon though. :) I got that chapter all planned out. **

**-bewithoutyou9**


	13. Chapter 13

I heard a big intake of breath. Of course he would make this hard on us.  
"EDWARD!" "BELLA!" Emmett shrieked. He was trying to hide his smirk. I was trying to stifle a laugh. Edward looked nervous. I patted his shoulder encouragingly. He narrowed my eyes at me and I smiled innocently I was going to play along with whatever game Emmett had in mind.

"Em... It's not what you think it is..." Edward started ranting nervously.  
"Then what is it Emmett? Did Bella trip accidentally and her lips landed on yours?" He asked questioningly, if I didn't know him good enough I would of thought he was being serious.  
"Well, you see... never mind Bella?" Edward asked pleadingly.

"He was totally taking advantage of Em.. I tried to pull him off but he wouldn't budge." I said feigning hurt. Emmett looked like he was going to burst into tears from holding in his laughter. Edward was gaping at me. I hid my smirk.

"Oh, Edward I'm joking" I giggled. All the color from his face that was drenched away when I said that came back. Emmett was on the floor laughing like the idiot he was.

"Idiot." We muttered at the same time.

Tuesday.

I woke up. I felt alive like it was my first time taking a breath in this planet.

I felt like Alice. I got ready for the day, and then I heard the knock on the door that could put a smile on my face any day I knew it wasn't Rosalie. I practically skipped downstairs to answer the door. It was Edward in all his shining glory. I smiled and told him to come in. I went and finished getting ready, once I was ready I told Emmett I would see him at school.  
English was blur, Edward wasn't in that class. I was looking forward to lunch again.

* * *

EPOV

Yesterdays kiss with Bella was the best. I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. I had to make Bella my girlfriend. I needed her to be my girl. I was waiting for after her Trigonometry class, when I saw getting out.

I kissed her cheek and her cheeks became light pink it was adorable.

"Bella." I gave her my crooked smile, I knew she loved it.

"Hey." She said casually. Even though now and then I saw that something was bothering for the majority of the time she seemed gleeful.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles with me on Friday?" I asked her, I hope she said yes.

"I'd be glad to." She smiled, I loved her smile. It was like my personal sun.

I put my arm around her and we walked to the cafeteria together. People were gawking at us I didn't care at all I felt glad to be so close to her.

"Yes, I would love to make reservations for this Friday night." I said to the lady on the other night. I was going to make this night incredible for Bella. I loved it when she smiled.

"Under Mason. At about 7." I told her.

"Okay Thank you." I hung up the phone. I know the next call wouldn't make Bella to happy. I just wanted to make her look her best there. She was beautiful but she needed to be stunning for our date on Friday.

"Alice, can you do me a favor please?" I asked.

"Sure thing Edward."

"I'm taking Bella out on Friday, and it's kind of a formal restaurant. Don't tell Bella where were going just make sure she doesn't look casual for the place. "I advised her.

"Will do Edward." Alice said excitedly, Bella might want to kill me Friday.

"Don't tell her where we're going Al."

"Okay Edward Bye!"She hung up before I could say bye.

* * *

BPOV

I think Alice was starting to rub of on me. I felt giddy and I was excited for my date with Edward. I just want Friday to come already. I've never been so anxious for a date ever.

Edward was different though. He was a complete gentleman, the complete opposite of him...

I winced just thinking about him hurts.

I got a text from Alice I opened it.

_To: Bella _

_Frm: Alice_

_Shopping Trip tomorrow! Mandatory. _

_Love you,_

_-Alice._

Great, a mandatory shopping trip. I groaned and decided to call it a night. I said "Good Night" to Charlie and Emmett they murmured a "Good Night" back.

Alice and I were heading back to the mall at Port Angeles. Alice was talking animatedly, there wasn't a turn off button for her anything. Oh well, I listened to what she was saying.

"So Bella.. Any plans for Friday?"She asked curiously.

"Edward and I have a date at Port Angeles on Friday." I said quietly.

"Really? I'm helping you getting ready for it!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." I decided not to argue with Alice about this.

"So let's get you a dress!" She squealed. I cringed whatever she planned wasn't going to be good.

We entered many stores but Alice said she couldn't find the perfect dress for me. We entered Dillard's when I started complaining.

"Come on Ali, there's no 'perfect dress' for me." I complained

"Oh hush B, Yes there- AHH!" She yelled. I jumped a few feet in the air.

"I found it!" Alice exclaimed. She gave me the dress and shoved me to the nearest dressing room.

The dress was really nice. It was charcoal color dress and was a sleeveless charmeuse dress. It had fake diamond looking things on the straps and on the waist part of the dress. I like it fit perfectly, I got out of the dressing room to show Alice. She had this huge smile plastered on her face.  
"This is the one!" Alice said, I sighed in relief. I was tired and hungry.

I didn't want to know the price of the dress knowing it was to much. We bought it and left.

"I'll bring your shoes over on Friday and you'll get ready okay." I nodded.

Friday night

I was so anxious Edward would be picking me any minute now, I looked great my hair was placed in neat curls, with my beautiful dress Alice got me and then death traps Alice brought me. They were lovely heels I just might have the possibility of not coming in one piece by the end of the night.

"Bells." Charlie said roughly.

"Dad, I'll be back soon. Don't worry and like you said "Edward is a saint"." I quoted. He laughed nervously.

"You look good. Just take care." He said.

"I will."Then the doorbell rang. My heart was pounding hard. I felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment. It was Edward. Charlie went and opened the door. Edward stepped into the house and saw me he gave me his crooked grin I adored. He had one of his hands out behind his back and he stepped forward until he reached me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He told me. I blushed he was wearing a some black formal pants and had a blue dress shirt, three of the buttons were unbuttoned and it showed his chiseled chest. His hair was disarray like always and the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows. He looked amazing.

"Thanks" I told him. His hand that was behind his back showed white roses. They were beautiful, he knew I loved white roses.

"Thank you." I said feeling like I was going to cry of happiness.

"Well we should get going." He was looking at his watch.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

**AN: I'm not sure if I will be updating I have a busy schedule and if I don't get to update I won't update this weekend neither. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like always review. By the way if I don't update tomorrow Have a wonderful weekend everybody! Also I have a link to Bella's Dress on my profile!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	14. Chapter 14

We were on our way to Port Angeles, we were sitting there in comfortable silence. Edward would glance every once in a while and flash me that crooked smile of his. We got to Port Angeles in record time with Edward's maniac driving. He went and opened my door like the gentleman he was, he grabbed my hand and took me inside to Bella Italia, it was a lovely restaurant.

"Reservations under Masen." Edward said. The waitress looked stunned for a second or two, then she saw we were holding hands and shot me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we have a booth set up already." She said batting her eyes at him. Edward wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at my eyes. We got to a booth that was secluded somewhat, and she asked what we would like to drink I asked for a Coke and so did Edward.

"So,would you like to go for a walk after dinner?" Edward asked me.

"Sure"

"Okay." He seemed excited.

"What would you two like to eat tonight." Asked the same waitress from before looking at Edward.

"Bella." He said.

The waitress unwillingly turned to look at me.

"I'd like the Mushroom Ravioli."

"What about you?" She asked Edward.

"I'd like the Fettucine Alfredo." Edward told her, and glanced at her. She started batting her eyes again and Edward looked disgusted. I decided to save Edward.

"Edward, can we share dessert later." I asked him and winked at him.

"I'd love to, love." He winked back at me and blushed.

The waitress huffed and went to go and fill in our orders.

"You don't have to share you're dessert with me Bella if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I'd like to." I said I truly did.

We ate in comfortable silence for the remaining of dinner. Edward left a tip and we were on our way outside. I shivered slightly so Edward put his arms around me and we were walking quickly to a harbor in Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to get on the Victoria Express" He told me nonchalant.

"Edward we don't have to go." I told him. I wanted to go but I didn't want Edward wasting so much money on me.

"I want to."

We boarded to the Victoria Express and we were on our way to Victoria,BC. It was so lovely, I felt like I was in some kind of fairytale and Edward was my knight in shining armor.

"Edward this is amazing." I told him. I felt like my eyes were watering.

"Yes, but it's not as amazing as you are. I want to show you something when we get to Victoria. Which we will be there in a five minutes."

I was in awe. I knew I was falling for Edward. I was falling in love and he was here ready to catch me.

"Bella?" A velvety voice said. I spun around and saw that it was Edward. I smiled. He gave me his lopsided grin.

"We're here." He sounded excited.

"Now where are we going?" I prompted. I was eager to know more.

"Can't tell you right now, you'll see in a few more minutes." Edward grabbed my hand and at the moment he touched my hand I felt this spark of electricity go through my body. Edward dragged me down to this park called Beacon Hill Park. It was beautiful. Everything in that park was beautiful.

Edward was still holding my hand, I felt a blush creep on my face. He took me to this place where there was a man in a carriage with two horses waiting.

"Thank you for waiting, sir." Edward said, he was waiting for us? I smiled, I felt exuberant.

"Bella do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah I think I do." Edward got in the carriage first and offered me his hand to help me get up and he had his arm around my waist in case I fell.

"Have I told you look beautiful tonight?" He inquired.

"Yes you have. Thank you. You look handsome yourself." I said and blushed.

"I love your blush. It makes you look adorable." I blushed even deeper and he cupped my cheek and his mesmerizing green eyes bored into my dull brown eyes.

"Bella." His sweet breath fanned my face and I felt like I was going to faint any second from it. I sighed this could be heaven to me.

"Bella. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Edward asked eagerly. His smoldering green eyes on gazing into my eyes. I felt like I would burst into tears of joy any second, this night was the definition of perfect.

"I would love to Edward." I smiled brilliantly. He gave me his crooked grin of his, my eyes closed and Edward was inching closer to me until I felt his soft lips pressed onto mines. Our lips molded together and it was like everything was in synchronized movement. It was like heaven. We broke apart from that breath taking kiss and we were both gasping for air. We stared at each others eyes for what felt like centuries.

"I think we should get going." Edward said. I barely begun to notice that the carriage halted to a stop.

"Yeah I think we should. I don't want Charlie getting worried." Yeah right. I wouldn't care I didn't want to move from here.

We got out of the carriage hand in hand, we thanked the driver and boarded the Victoria Express.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I sighed contently.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I'm up for anything." I told him

"Would you like to accompany to a picnic tomorrow in Olympia?" I smiled, he seriously was the best.

"I'd love to go anywhere with you." I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his forehead on mines and looked at me with so much adoration.

We finally reached Port Angeles and Edward would kiss my cheek every chance he could. He really knew how to treat a girl. I just had to tell him one thing about myself. Something that could make us or break us... He had a right to know.

I would tell him so. I just want to relax and be happy that I got the man I love. Yes, love. I am in love with Edward Anthony Masen.

"Bella?"Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you want to tell the gang tomorrow that we're dating?" He said, he had a smirk planted on his face. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Ugh. They're going to make such a huge deal about it."

"Yes they are, love." He chuckled, obviously finding humor in this situation. I felt my insides melt when he called me 'love'

We were finally at my house the porch light was on. I checked the time on the Volvo. It was 11:30. I gulped I hope Charlie wouldn't be mad.

"I have to go." I told Edward. I didn't want to leave Edward's side but I had to.

"Okay." He seemed sad to have to see me go. He went to my side of the car and opened my door. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" I blushed crimson. I walked inside the house and looked to see Edward was right there waiting for me to leave I waved and he waved back and I went inside the house.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and came and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Em, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, Bells." He didn't look sorry at all. He was smiling cheekily.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in bed sleeping. I was waiting for you. So how did it go? You look extremly happy." He went on and shot questions after questions. I rolled my eyes.

"It was fun, we went to Port Angeles, we got on a ferry and went to Victoria for a while and came back." I'll leave it at that.

"Bells, come on I know you're hiding something from me!" Emmett whined.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." I went upstairs and got into some sweats and a tank top and reminisced. It was a perfect night.

I suddenly got a text. I smiled when I saw who it was from.

**Frm: Edward **

**To: Bella**

**Sweet dreams, love, I miss you already. See you tomorrow.**

**-Edward**

I smiled happily and sighed. He was truly extraordinary.

I wrote back, I turned off my phone and went to bed.

_EPOV_

Tonight was the best night I have ever lived in my seventeen years of living.

Bella, what a beautiful angel. Is my angel, I wonder how I got so lucky to have her in my life and have her be my girlfriend. She was so happy tonight I felt like I was the happiest man on this planet seeing a girl so perfect happy because of me.

**Frm: Bella**

**To: Edward**

**Sweet dreams, I miss you too.**

**Can't wait till tomorrow**

**-Bella**

I smiled, I was a very lucky guy. I fell asleep sometime after I got that text. Bella and I were in a meadow. Bella looked upset about something I was sure about what. She was telling me something but, I couldn't concentrate on what was making her so upset. I could only hear the animals making noises and see tears stream down her beautiful face. Whenever I tried to get near her she would back up. I felt my heart break in two.

I woke up in cold sweats and figured out it was just a nightmare.

**AN: I have a poll up please check it out! So what did you think about their date? Love it Hate it? Tell me what you think. Review please.**

**I apologize for not updating lately. I've had a busy schedule and I felt sick last night when I had the chance to update it.**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up that morning. I felt so happy. I was going to see Edward soon. I got out of bed and stumbled all the way to the floor.

"Owh." I yelped. I heard booming laughter from down the hall it was Emmett.

"Did you fall Bells?" He said between laughing

"Yeah.." Of course he would find the humor he could walk on a flat surface without tripping.

I was going down the stairs when my phone vibrated in pocket, I looked to see who it was and it was Edward. It was another text.

**Frm: Edward**

**To: Bella**

**Good Morning beautiful, are you awake? **

**Text back when you can**

**-E**

I smiled. I wrote back and started eating cereal. Emmett was talking about his plans for the weekend. I smiled he seemed so happy to be Rosalie.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah B."

"Erm.. If I told... Edward about the rape... do you know how he would take it?"I chewed on my lip nervously. He was shocked to hear that question. I never brought up the rape at home and never talked about it. I only talked about it once with full details.

"I don't know Bella. He might be shocked, infuriated you know along those lines. He really cares about you. He won't think anything worse about you. I'm sure of that." He sighed.

"I was just wondering..." I said. I felt like my eyes were going to water soon. Emmett hugged me and told me everything would be okay. I cried on his shoulder for a bit.

"I have to go and get ready.." I sniffled and went to my room. I cried for little while more.

I decided I would wear my American Eagle navy blue hoodie. It was comfortable and warm enough. I wore boyfriend jeans from AE also, they were loose fitting and light wash. There was rips here and there they were perfect. We would most likely be hiking so I put on some hiking boots.

My phone went off and it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella are you ready?"Edward asked

"Yes I am."

"Okay I'll be there soon." Not a minute later there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emmett shouted.

"Edward! What a surprise!" I rolled my eyes and so did Edward.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Emmett continued.

"Em. I just saw you yesterday."

"Right."Emmett said back.

"Whatever, Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah I am." I giggled. Emmett just shot his eyebrows up.

"Bye Em!"

We were in the Volvo and on our way to Olympia. Edward would kiss my cheek every chance he could. All I would do is giggle or smile.

We talked just about anything. Sometimes we wouldn't talk we would just stay there in comfortable silence. He was really silly the whole ride there. We were listening to the radio when this song called Kelsey started playing. Edward was singing the lyrics to the song but whenever the singer would say 'Kelsey' he'd change it and put 'Bella' instead. I would blush every time. After the song ended Edward looked at me with his smoldering green eyes.

"Bella, I dedicate that song to you." I blushed and was in the border of tears. We finally arrived in Olympia and we were stopped by the light so I turned and kissed Edward. I smiled and winked. He looked surprised at first but recollected his emotions after that and had his crooked smile plastered on his face.

When we got to the Niqually Wildlife Refuge, we decided we would go on mile hike before having our picnic like we planned. When we finally found a spot by this gorgeous river we set up our picnic.

We brought a blanket to lay on and it felt like I was in heaven with my own personal angel. We were eating some macaroni salad and sandwiches Elizabeth made. It was the best thing I've ever tasted.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you a favor if it's not to much to ask." He said sheepishly.

"Go ahead."

"My mom would really like to meet you." I was shocked but, then I thought I wanted to meet her also.

"I'd love to meet Elizabeth." I told him, he gave me his crooked grin and I felt like my insides were melting at that moment.

He bent over to give me a chaste kiss and I felt like there was fireworks in the sky at that moment. I'm sure I had a big goofy smile on my face. I heard Edward chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at him. Then we both started laughing. We lied down on the grass in front of the river the whole afternoon until it was getting late.

We went to Edward's house for a while and watched a couple movies. Then it was getting closer for me to meet Edward's move and I started getting nervous.

"Love, calm down. She's going to like you." Edward repeated for the fifth time today, he was rubbing my back soothingly trying to get me to calm down.

Then suddenly the front door opened and it was Edward's mother. She smiled warmly at Edward and I. She dropped her purse on the table and gave Edward a hug. I sat on the couch shifting in my spot.

"Hi Bella, I'm Elizabeth. Edward's mother." She gave me a hug and smiled at me. I hugged her back. She looked like Edward. She had those piercing green eyes. That strange bronze tinted hair. She was gorgeous.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen."

"Oh, Bella just call me Elizabeth."Edward was beaming with joy. I was happy that he was happy.

EPOV

Bella and Elizabeth were both getting along. That was great; I knew they would.

They were both talking and I was staring intently at Bella.

"So Bella, why did you move here?" Elizabeth asked. Bella looked shocked by the question and then there was sadness in her eyes. I wonder why? I'll have to ask her about that later. She was hesitant and it took her a while for her to reply back.

"My mother Renee recently got married and her husband Phil plays minor league baseball and travels a lot so I decided to move in with Charlie and I missed Emmett too." She was lying. I could see right through her. Elizabeth bought it though.

"Oh okay, Emmett is he your brother?"

"Yes, he's my twin brother." Bella smiled.

"I remember Emmett, he used to spend the night here often when Edward and him were younger. You two look a lot alike."

"Yeah, I use to come and visit every summer but I stopped after a while so this was basically like a reunion for Em and me." I looked at my watch and it was nine. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't like me keeping her daughter late at night to often.

"I think I should take Bella home now." I said.

"Oh, it's getting quite late."

"Well, Bella it was nice meeting you . Please come by more often." Elizabeth smiled

"Thank you for having me here." Bella said and gave Elizabeth a hug.

Bella and I were walking hand by hand toward the Volvo.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek.

"For what?" She asked there was a tint of pink on her cheeks again.

"For being so amazing and meeting my mom." Her blush deepened and she smiled. I opened her door and went to the drivers side.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Where is your father?" Bella asked. I felt a sense a remorse.

"My father.. he passed away when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She looked upset to see me upset.

"It's okay, he's in a better place now." I truly did miss him. He suffered a lot, so he's not suffering anymore.

I drove her to her house it was so quiet in there. I hope Bella didn't feel guilty.

"Bella." I sighed. I cupped her cheek and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, there was guilt written all over them.

"Please don't feel guilty."

"I didn't mean to make you feel sad."

"It's okay. I'm glad he's in a better place now."

"Okay." I kissed her and she started to deepen the kiss and I allowed it. We both got a little carried away after a few minutes and we broke apart gasping for air. She looked at me and there was love written all over her eyes. I could get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"I should get going." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She got out of the car and got inside the house. Bella was truly amazing.

I would find out what was wrong with her today when Elizabeth asked her why she moved to Forks. But, I won't ask her yet. I'm going to give her some time.

**AN: Review and tell me what you think! (: I would also like to thank my 100th reviewer Brunette-23! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they truly encourage me to write. **


	16. Chapter 16

Edward and I have been dating for about two months now, and I still haven't told him what happened in Phoenix. I decided today would be the day. We were going to this beautiful meadow we discovered in the woods a couple weeks ago.

I was getting ready for the day, Edward was downstairs talking to Emmett about the upcoming football season. I rolled my eyes. I thought I looked semi-decent and started going down the stairs. I tripped on my own two feet, I was expecting to meet the floor but it never came. I felt some all to familiar arms around my waist. I smiled it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." I blushed, how embarrassing.

"Do you want to get going, love?"

"Sure." I was nervous to say the least, I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. I just hope he wouldn't hate me for this.

We were on the way to the meadow, when Edward cupped my cheek and looked at my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked worried.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there's something wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong Edward." He dropped it for now, I knew he was going to ask later and I would have to tell him then.

We were walking in silence. Edward would rub soothing circles on my hand. I would give him a reassuring smile and we would walk ahead. We finally got to the meadow I took a deep breath. We were holding each others hand.

"Edward, I love you." I had to tell him. I wanted to hear him say it one last time just in case this went all wrong.

"I love you too sweetheart." I smiled. He gave me his crooked grin. It felt nice to have someone that loves you.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes and saw concerned written all over. I felt the tears welling up and getting ready to spill any second.

"If I told you something about me that wasn't good would you hate me?"I blurted out.

"I could never hate you Bella."

"But this is something that could hurt our relationship." I started crying. The images of the night I got raped popped in my head.

"Shh.. Bella don't cry. I promise you I won't leave." He picked me up and put me on his lap. I sobbed on his shoulder. I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and there was pain written all over his face. I got off his lap.

"Edward, I just want to tell you I love you so much." He stepped toward me but I backed away every time he came closer to me.

EPOV

My Bella was crying and I couldn't do anything about it. Every time I would step closer to her, she would back up. This was just exactly like the dream I had 2 months ago. The animals were making noises, but this time I could hear what Bella was saying. This wasn't a nightmare this was reality.

"Bella. Don't cry. I love you so much. Whatever you have to tell me won't hurt us." I promised I loved Bella more than anything, that anything that happened between us wouldn't hurt us.

"Edward..I just don't want you to treat me different because of my past." It broke my heart into pieces to see her like that.

"Bella, I promise just tell me what is wrong."

"Back in Phoenix... I had a boyfriend and he..." I felt I was going to die with the suspense. I swear if he hurt my Bella in any kind of way I will hunt him down and break him limb by 01

"He..." She continued to sob. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"He.. raped.. me.." Her voice cracked and she fell on the floor it was so quietly that she probably doubted I heard her. I was shocked. Was I hearing or correct? Was this all a horrible nightmare?

I got closer to her and gathered her in my arms. I put my chin on her hair and let her cry everything out. I was still in shock. I heard her started to sniffle and I looked at her worried chocolate eyes.

"Edward? Do you hate me?" She croaked.

"Bella. I could never hate you, I love you to much."

"Really?" There was happiness in her eyes again.

"How do I have to prove it to you that I love you more than anyone?" She giggled and she layed her head on my chest. We just lied down on the grass in the meadow. I just couldn't believe it. That someone would take advantage of her like this.

"Who was it?"I asked her venom laced in my voice. I was going to find him and hurt him horribly.

"He was my old boyfriend. Renee never met him.. she only knew we were dating." I could hear the pain in her voice.  
"Bella, please tell me his name." She flinched, I guess she was expecting that question with so much authority.

"His.. his.. name was James.." She sounded defeated, she started crying again.

"James...?" I asked I was going to find him and he was going to pay for the pain he had caused my angel.

"Saunders" I was going to find this James Saunders and cause ten times the pain he causes Bella.

We stayed the whole day in meadow just thinking. I just couldn't believe it. I might never be able to believe it neither.

It was finally getting late and I didn't want Chief Swan to hurt me for bringing Bella home late.

We were in my Volvo now, I looked to see Bella and she looked upset again.

"Love, what's wrong now?"

"Are things going to be different between us now?" I could hear her voice crack. I tilted her head to look at me.

"Never, I love you Bella. Don't ever forget that." I meant it. Her eyes were welling up with tears again and she had a watery smile. I pressed my lips to hers and she threw her arms around me and sighed contently. I smiled against her lips and her tongue was begging for entrance. I granted her the entrance she was asking for and our tongues moved together in synchronized motion. After a while the kiss was getting to heated up for Bella and I and we broke apart. We were both gasping for air. I smiled knowing the effect I had on Bella.

We finally got to Bella's house and I didn't want to leave her here but I knew I had to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Her eyes lit up knowing I would be back tomorrow.

"Bye Edward, I love you."

"I love you more!" I shouted back. She giggled, she looked so cute when she giggled.

Bella and Emmett's birthday was coming up soon and I already had the perfect gift for Bella. I knew she would love it.

I got inside my house and went straight to my room. I just couldn't get it in my head. I just couldn't believe this happened to my Bella.

I decided to text Bella.

_To: Bella_

_Frm: Edward_

_Love, I miss you so much. Do you need a ride to school?_

_-E_

I smiled. I just hope things don't become awkward between Bella and I because of what she told me.

**AN: I'm not truly satisfied with this chapter, the story is not over yet though! Anyways review and tell me what you think about this chapter. By the way I will be closing the poll on 24th of Friday!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	17. Chapter 17

E POV

Ever since Bella confessed to me about what happened in Phoenix, I just couldn't get it through my head. I couldn't believe it. How could someone have be so cold hearted to take advantage of her in that kind of way.

Bella would try to avoid me at all costs at school. She would talk to me during lunch, Biology, and when I took her home after school or picked her up in the mornings. It tears me apart, she's not the same anymore. You can tell that she's worried about something all the time.

I decided I would talk to Bella today, I had a surprise for her for her birthday anyways. I know she doesn't like surprises but I'm sure this surprise would be good.

I was driving to her house, and I opened her door. I asked if I could come in and stay for a while.

We were inside the house, Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere. I honestly didn't care.

I asked Bella to sit down by me, she seemed hesitant at first but sat by me after that. I put my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I murmured. I could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I love you too." I smiled. I put her on my lap on we were looking at each others eyes. I wish time would stop at this exact moment, this was my personal heaven.

B POV

Edward asked if he could come over for a bit, I wasn't so sure if that was a great idea. I've been trying to avoid Edward so often lately. I know it's not fair, but I just need time for myself. Now that I think about it maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him what happened. I'm not sure if Edward even looks at me the same way now because, I'm so worthless and used.

"Bella." He gave me his crooked grin. I smiled.

"I have something to give you." I was shocked, I didn't want anything.

"I know it's early, but we don't have any school on the weekend of your birthday. So I bought us tickets to go to Phoenix that weekend to see Renee." I was taken aback. He took out the plane tickets and put them in my hands. This had to be the best surprise ever.  
"Edward! This.." I couldn't think of a way to word what I was feeling so I kissed him. I put in all the love and passion into that kiss. We broke apart after that. Edward had his sexy crooked grin plastered on his face. He put his forehead on mines.

"Maybe I should of gave you the plane tickets earlier." He breathed on my face. I giggled. We just stayed on the couch the rest of the afternoon in each others arms. I can't wait to go to Phoenix with him. It's going to be great.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but I've just been wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Why you've been avoiding me lately." I stiffened. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I.. I.. just thought you didn't see me the same way anymore.." I dropped my head and looked at the ground.

"Why would you think that, sweetheart?"I let a tear fall. He caught it before it stained my face.

"I'm... I'm..not.. pure..I'm.. worthless.. I'm used.." I sobbed between words. Edward looked torn. He hugged me and I sobbed into his chest he didn't let me go at all.

"Love, how am I supposed to convince your pure,you're not worthless and used?"

E POV

"There's nothing you can do Edward that will ever convince me." She looked so upset, the tears were endless.

"Bella, your the kindest person I have ever met. That makes more pure than anybody I know."

"You could never I repeat never be worthless, are you kidding me? You're the million dollar prize to me."

"Bella, and you're perfect and bastard did wrong in doing such harm to you. You're not used, you're amazing and I love you so much."

I saw tears were welling up in her eyes. I kissed her cheek and she gave me a watery smile and her tears fell slowly. I kissed each tear away. I couldn't wait to for next weekend to be Bella in Phoenix.

_One week later_

I was packing my stuff for my weekend in Phoenix with Bella. Emmett decided he wanted to go to and bought a ticket to see Renee also. So it was going to be with Bella, Emmett, and I this weekend. Joy. Emmett was sure going to have fun teasing Bella and I this weekend.

Emmett got a later flight because he wanted to say bye to Rose. I shuddered at thought of Rose and Emmett's bye.

I was at Charlie's house and Bella was in the living room waiting for me. I knocked quietly and Bella opened the door she threw her arms around me.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear. I whispered "I miss you." back at her. I got all her luggage for the weekend, then we were off to Seattle to catch our flight.

When we got to Phoenix, Bella and I decided to get a car to get to her mother's house since Renee had no clue we were coming over. We settled for Aston Martin after lots of persuasion on my part.

I decided to drive because Bella apparently didn't like cars with tons of speed.

We finally got to Renee's house, Bella told me to ring the doorbell and she would hide behind me. I complied and when Renee opened the doorbell she looked confused when she saw Bella's and my luggage beside me.

Then Bella stepped behind me.

"Mom!" Bella yelled. She looked happy.

"Bella, how are you sweetheart and who is this dashing young man?"

"He's Edward, my boyfriend."

"Hello, I'm Edward." I went up to her and was going to shake her hand but she hugged me instead. I hugged her back.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you. I'm Renee." She was very friendly.

We got settled, I went inside the guest room. I knocked on Bella's door in her room and I surprised her by hugging her around her waist.

"Edward." She sounded shocked. I chuckled at the way she sounded. Then we saw a black Jeep pull over. It was Emmett.

We went downstairs to see how Renee would react. Emmett and Renee haven't seen each other in years.

When Emmett rang the doorbell, Renee answered and she screamed of joy when saw who it was.

"EMMETT!"There was tears leaking down her face of joy.

"Mom. I've missed you."

I smiled this was truly the start of a great weekend.

Bella and I enjoyed our Friday night eating dinner at Renee's, we talked about nothing it was comfortbable. I could tell Bella was really happy to see Renee and I was glad. I knew buying those plane tickets was a great idea.

Saturday, was okay. Bella and I stayed indoors and watched a few movies. Emmett went and had some one on one time with Phil. They got along pretty good and Renee looked like she was beaming with joy seeing them getting along. That night Renee pulled me aside and asked me something.

"Edward, tomorrow is their birthday. Bella really loves this one restaurant here in Phoenix. If you want you can take her out. I'll be baking her a cake and possibly have some of her old friends come over." She said.

"I'd love to do that." I told her, I'm sure Bella would love that.

Sunday came all to early. Emmett was jumping up and down in his room. He was excited. Excited about what? I'm not sure.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I was still groggy. It was absurd to be up at this ungodly hour.

"I'll be 18 in two more minutes." I rolled my eyes. It was 3:54 in the morning!

"Emmett you do know that it is 3:54AM."

"Yeah, the clock ticked 3:55"

"Sixty more second Edward!"He was counting sixty second until he landed to sixty. Then came the commotion that I'm sure woke up everybody in the house.

"WOOOO! I'm officially eighteen!" He yelled loudly.

Bella finally walked in that moment.

"What is that noise all about Em?" Bella asked.

"I'm eighteen Bells and you're not!" She rolled her eyes.

"That is the reason why I am awake at this hour?"

"Yes, whatever. Night."

"Wait Bella!" Emmett grabbed her arm and gave a bone crushing hug.

"You're eighteen now! Doesn't it feel great?"

"Fantastic Em." There was sarcasm leaking in her voice.

"Night Edward, have fun trying to convince him to sleep."

I decided to go to bed, and try to block out all the noise Emmett was making. I finally got some 'decent' sleep and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up from Emmett shaking.

"Edward. You need to hurry up and make Bella's reservations for tonight!" Emmett reminded me.

I got my phone out and dialed the number Em gave me and made reservations. I asked Emmett to go and get me some daisies for Bella. He did as told and it was finally five.

"Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She was going down the stairs and she looked gorgeous as always.

"You look gorgeous, love."

"Happy Birthday." I gave her the daisies. She smiled they were her favorite flowers.

**AN: Here you go wonderful readers! (:**

**This story will be finished soon :( Sad to say but, true. There will be drama in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

B POV

Edward took me to my favorite restaurant here in Phoenix. How did I get lucky to have such a wonderful guy like Edward? I constantly question myself everyday, how. But, I'm not complaining. Dinner was perfect.

"Edward, Have I told you I love you lately?" He chuckled.  
"I love you more." I giggled. We finally pulled over to my house and there was a lot of cars pulled over at my drive-way. I wonder what this is all about. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. We walked hand in hand into the house, the lights were dark so I decided to flick the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled in the room. I'm sure my cheeks were cherry red from the attention. I smiled and went inside, I was greeted by lots of my old friends here in Phoenix. I missed most of these people.

I caught up with a few of my old friends from Phoenix. Edward left me to talk to them and went to find Emmett. I was talking to my friend Angela.

"So Bella, who's that boy you walked in with?" I blushed. Angela was my best friend here in Phoenix.

"He's my boyfriend. His name is Edward."

"He's handsome. Did I tell you about Ben?" Angela was really shy, but I guess without seeing each other for four months can make you very talkative when you want to catch up.

"No, is here?"

"No, he had a family reunion this weekend and couldn't make it."

"Bella?" I flinched when I heard the voice I dreaded to hear.

I turned around and saw that it was James. He had the nerve to come here. What was wrong with him. Edward was near-by I would just excuse myself and go and sit by him.

"What do you want James?" I said with as much venom I could muster.

"So it was true that you were in town. Couldn't call and ask to hang out now could you?" He smirked obviously having seeing me scared.

"I have to go." I muttered and made my way towards Edward, I couldn't make my way towards Edward because James grabbed my arm roughly. I winced in pain.

"No you don't. We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Will you let got of my arm." I spat acidly. Edward was finally making his way towards us. He wouldn't budge though.

"Didn't you hear her? She said to let go of her arm." Edward glowered over him.

"Yes, and who are you tell to tell me what to do and protect her." James sneered.

"I'm her boyfriend that gives me enough right so let go of her now." Edward shouted. Emmett was right there behind him and they both looked like they were about to beat James face in. James let go of my arm and stormed off to this girl Victoria.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine really." He looked at my arm that James had grabbed and there was already a bruise forming.

"No your not." He said pointing at my bruise.

"Edward it's fine really."

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced though.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Edward I'm to clumsy, I'll trip and fall and a trip to the hospital is going to be required."

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

"Fine." We went in the middle of my living room and danced to 'Let me love you' by Mario. He put my feet on his feet and we swayed to the beat of the music. The night was perfect except for the whole thing with James. I got tired of dancing with Edward and I sat on a chair talking to some more old friends.

Edward went go get something in Emmett's room and Emmett went to go get a cake because Renee's attempt to a cake was a failure.

I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. It was James.

"James you don't belong being in here, get out!"

"I told you Bella, I want to talk to you." I sighed, I guess I should listen to what he wants to say or he'll never leave.

"Fine, what do you want." He smirked. I didn't think anything about it. It was typical James behaviour.

He grabbed my arm again where there was bruise and he dragged me up the stairs towards my room.

"James let me go." I told him repeatedly. He wouldn't budge. I was getting mad and I felt the tears threatening to spill again. Where was Edward when I needed him the most.

He slammed shut my door and locked it. He threw me on my bed and smirked at me the whole time.

"What.. are you doing..." I gulped. It was a rhetorical question. I knew exactly what he was doing. I squirmed around trying to get out. He started unbuckling my jeans. I let the tears I had welling up spill. I sobbed. This couldn't be happening again. He then slid off my shirt, he unbuckled his jeans then I saw him fidgeting with my underwear. I screamed for help but the music was to loud for anybody to hear.

E POV

I decided to go and get Bella's present. It simple and I knew Bella would love it. I put the velour box in my pocket. That guy that was grabbing Bella's arm gave me a bad vibe. I hurried down the stairs but I didn't see Bella in sight nor the guy bothering her a while ago. I started panicking. I asked Renee if she saw Bella and she said she hasn't, I asked a couple more people and decided to look upstairs. I heard rummage upstairs in Bella's room. I tried to open the door but the door was locked.

"Fuck." I was aggravated. I heard someone crying in Bella's room and then I heard my angel voice.

"HELP!" She screamed frantically in the room. I tried to burst the door open with no luck. Then Emmett came upstairs trying to figure out what I was trying to do.

"Eddie, man what are you trying to do?" Emmett said jokingly.

"Em, this is no time for jokes. Bella is stuck in there and she was screaming for help!" I yelled frantically at him. He tensed up a bit and then he tackled the door. Then I did after the third time of Emmett tackling the door it fell.

What Emmett and I saw was what we never expected. There was the same guy from downstairs disturbing Bella trying to rape her.

I was beyond furious, I felt the rage boil inside me. I tackled the guy and swung and kicked him until I remembered Bella was in the room. Emmett took his turn in beating the guy until he passed out. Bella was on the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

I gave Bella some shorts I saw on the floor and I walked her towards Emmett's room. I called the police and waited patiently until they showed up. Emmett had him a choke hold, Renee was crying hysterically and everybody else that was at the party looked shocked.

They took the guy away and everybody started to leave.

"Bella, speak to me."

"What do you want me to say Edward?" Her voice cracked, and the tears spilled endlessly. It broke my heart to see Bella react like this.

I held her in my arms for a while.

"That was James." Bella said. I was stunned I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure. I can't believe he had the nerve to come in here and do this to Bella again.

B POV

Edward and Emmett saved me. I couldn't believe it.

I sobbed on Edward's shoulder for the longest time. I'm glad James is going to be behind bars now. He deserves that.

Edward, Emmett, and I were heading for Forks tomorrow. I'm glad I couldn't stand to be in Phoenix after that.

Renee looked like a mess, Edward looked infuriated along with Phil and Emmett.

I fell asleep sometime after that. I clung onto Edward's shirt, he tried to pry my fingers off his shirt with no luck. I mumbled 'Stay here please.' He complied and we slept in each others arms. This was my sanctuary.

The next morning came all to early, I told Renee I would call when we got home. I felt much better than last night, I felt like myself. Edward,Em, and Phil still looked kind of mad but it wasn't as bad. I hugged Phil and Renee and said thanks for everything and we were off to the airport. I rubbed soothing circles on Edward's free hand and he eased up a bit. After the flight was done Em and Edward were pretty much back to normal. I smiled. For the first time in months I felt like my life was going back to 'normal'.

**AN: I was asked if I was going to make a sequel for this story and I have though about it and I think I might.**

**If I do it will be named 'Fighting to Live'**

**Summary: Takes place five years after 'You're Not Alone', Bella is a successful editor at L.A Times. Edward is an intern at a local hospital. Edward gets in a car crash one day and slips into a coma. How will Bella cope with finding out Edward is in a coma and she is two months pregnant?**

**So what do you think, would you guys like to see a sequel or not? I will also be closing the poll down tomorrow, so vote! Like always review! (:**

**This story will be over in one or two more chapters it all depends if you guys would like to have the sequel for this story or not.**

**Also, somebody asked if I was going to include Edward and Bella's first time and I might or might not. If I do there will be no lemon. I'm sure I can't muster up a good .**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter :( *Sniffle sniffle***

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_He said I promise not to hurt you  
I promise not to lie  
I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life_

I promise you forever  
I promise you today (He said)  
Would you wear my promise ring ( I said yes)

_Promise Ring-Tiffany Evans  
_

* * *

B POV

It's been a week since Edward and I went to Phoenix, boy this week has been hectic.

Alice was over because I needed to look gorgeous tonight, tonight Edward was going to take me out to dinner for our three month anniversary. I was wearing a pacific blue spaghetti strap dress. It had ruffles on the neckline and it fell loosely on my body. It was the definition of perfect. My make-up was flawless it wasn't a lot but it made my eyes pop out. Rose curled my hair and pinned it and let a few loose curls fall in front of my face. I looked great.

"Thank you so much!" My eyes watered, I had the great understanding friends. Jazz, Rose, and Alice didn't judge me when I told them what happened in Phoenix, they supported me.

I was walking down the stairs with Alice and Rose behind me. Edward was waiting patiently downstairs for me with a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a green dress shirt, with three buttons undone. He looked gorgeous. His beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled even more than usual with that shirt. I blushed at the gesture. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Edward, close your mouth unless you want flies in there." I joked. He closed it shut and he blushed.

"These are for you Bella." He gave me the roses I smelled them and I gave them to Rose to go and find a vase to put them in.

"Thank you." I blushed and kissed his cheeks.

"We should get going." He grabbed my hand and walked me towards the Volvo. He started the engine and he looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"There aren't enough words to describe how amazing you look tonight." My cheeks blushed cherry red. He started driving towards Port Angeles. I tried to figure out what where he was trying to take me but he wouldn't budge. We finally got to Port Angeles and he turned towards me.

"You have to put this on, love." He handed me a blindfold.

"Edward, I'm not going to put that on." I said stubbornly. He unleashed the power of his gorgeous green eyes and I was starstruck and complied. He grabbed my hand and we walked for ten minutes and boarded some place and then he sat me down on a chair. I waited 'patiently'. After about twenty minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward can I take this off please." I pouted. He chuckled.

"Almost." After about ten more minutes of waiting I kept on being persistent. He told me 'soon' each time.

Edward grabbed my hand again and dragged me somewhere else, we walked for five more minutes and we came to a stop.

"Love, you can take the blindfold off." I was more than gladly to take the thing off. When I took it off I forgot how to breathe. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. We were at Beacon Hill Park in Victoria, the place where he took us on our first date. I smiled I couldn't believe it.  
"Edward this is amazing."

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Come on let's go eat dinner." He walked me to this secluded area in the park and we ate dinner quietly. Today was perfect.

"Bella." Edward looked at me nervously.

"Yes?" I was eating quietly looking at all the beautiful flowers around here. I turned to look at him and he looked beyond nervous. He took out of his pockets a velour box. My heart was beating erratically. Was it what I thought it was? We were to young to get married, we were both eighteen. Did I want to marry Edward? Yes, I did. I was certain about that. He cleared his throat and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

Edward opened the velour box and inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was simple but gorgeous.

It was white gold ring with diamonds around the heart. I fell in love with the ring instantly.

"Bella, I love you so much and I know that I want you to be the girl that I wake up every morning to, I promise not to hurt you, I promise not to lie, I promise to defend and love you with all my heart. I promise to make you my wife and mother of my children one day. Will you wear my promise ring?" I felt the tears welling up after that speech.

"Yes I will Edward." I hugged him and kissed him. He flashed me his crooked grin. He put the ring on my left hand and when we both looked at it on my hand. I felt like it belonged there all along.

I sighed contently in his arms, this was my heaven.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you my Bella." He kissed me with so much love.

**AN: Short chapter, but that's the last chapter for this story. I will have the sequel up soon! I also have pictures of the ring and dress up on my profile!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers who reviewed this story, it truly encouraged me to continue writing constantly! (: **

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	20. Sequel Info!

**Sequel is up!  
**

**Go on my page and click on 'Fighting to Live'!**

**Summary:**

**Takes place five years after 'You're Not Alone'. Bella and Edward both have a great life and promising futures. But, what happens when Edward gets in a car crash that leads him into a coma. Bella finds out she's pregnant, how is she going to cope?**

**I will also have the first chapter up for 'Maid of Honor' tomorrow along with 'The Wedding Dare'. **


	21. GERMAN TRANSLATION

**I am pleased to announce that 'You're Not Alone' has been translated into German!  
Yay! Do a celebratory dance:)**

**haha.**

**Here is the link: http:// www. fanfiktion. de/s/4ad323cf0000fc3f06705dc0**

**Take away the extra spaces to view. (:**

**Thanks; stefLara11 (:!**


End file.
